


The Lights Went Out

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, afraid of the dark, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big storm comes up and knocks the lights out, bad news...you are afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Went Out

Hi! I was wondering if you haven't, could you write a cumberfluff about a reader who is afraid of the dark being comforted by Ben? It's okay if you're busy, it would just mean so much! Thank you!! I love your writing so much! - @helladepressed  
_________________________________

The storm had been awful outside, the wind howled, the trees hit the windows and the rain was coming down by the buckets. You didn't mind the occasional storm it's just when they got this bad you got a bit scared. 

"I'm going to get a flashlight incase the lights go out." You said getting up from Ben's side on the sofa and rushing towards the cabinet where you all kept the flashlight. While you were in there about to grab the light a flash of lightning clapped outside and the house went dark. "Oh shit." You said and immediately sat on the floor. 

"Love? Are you alright?" Ben called from the living room.

"Hmm." You hummed, honestly you were scared of the dark, afraid, terrified really. 

"It's alright. I'll find you." Ben said and came through the rooms to the kitchen, hitting a table here, a chair there on the way. 

"Ben..." You whimpered quietly in a ball on the floor. 

"It's alright, I'm almost there." Ben's voice was getting closer now. "Where are you, talk to me and I'll find you." 

"Where are you?" You asked.

"I'm just going through the arch into the kitchen now. Where were you when the lights went off?" He asked.

"At the cabinet. I'm on the floor now." 

"Reach your hand out, I'll feel for it." 

"Okay" you held your arm and hand out and slightly up until you felt Ben's hand brush against you. "Here here here." You started to tear up a little. 

"Alright sweetheart, here I am." Ben took your hand and helped you up. "Let's go get on the sofa and ride this storm out." Ben held your hand tight and guided you back into the living room and then sat down on the sofa and pulled you down with him. You immediately turned around and laid down on his lap facing his chest. Ben wrapped his arm around your side and rested it on your back and the other arm around the back of your neck and side of your head, cradling you like a baby. 

"I'm sorry Ben, I'm like a child. I'm so afraid of the dark it's pathetic." You cried.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright now. You are not pathetic honey, and you are not a child. I'm sure several adults are afraid of the dark, but I'm sure none of them, other than you, have me to comfort them." Ben chuckled, making you laugh and sniffle. 

"You're so kind to me. I'm sorry I'm scared." You sniffled, trying to stop your crying. 

"You don't need to be sorry about being scared darling, it's a natural part of being a human being." Ben said, his deep baritone voice coming from the bottom of his chest, you could feel the vibrations.

"Benedict Cumberbatch, scared? No." You chuckle softly. 

"Yes, a lot actually. Even I get scared." 

"Like when?" You asks curiously. 

"When I think about what would happen if you ever left me, I become scared to death. I never want to see a day that you aren't with me. I'm afraid at times when I'm away from you. I'm afraid sometimes when I get up in front of large crowd or begin something new. Lots of things, to many to name really." Ben said calmly.

"Really?" You ran your fingers along his chest over his white shirt. 

"Yes, really." 

"You won't have to worry, I'll never leave you, I'll fly across the world to be with you and I'll be front and center at all of your stage appearances if it would make you feel better, because I love you and you mean the world to me." You snuggled into his chest. 

"And I'll hold you all night if that means you will feel safe." Ben leaned down and kissed your head, unsure of where because of the pitch blackness in the room.


End file.
